


You Deserve Better

by elliotdilaurentis99



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Eric Christian Olsen as the male oc Sam, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotdilaurentis99/pseuds/elliotdilaurentis99
Summary: After a traumatic incident where he was forced to remember his childhood trauma, Elliot confides in one of his friends, but has difficulty adjusting to it.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	You Deserve Better

Elliot entered his apartment to get some rest and clear his head after the hell he was put through, just so he could go ahead with the hack against the Deus Group, but he wasn't sure whether he could do it, especially after finding out what kind of a monster his father was. He tried to call Darlene, but there was no answer. He ended up feeling sick and vomited into the sink. 

All of a sudden, he could feel a gust of cold wind rush into his apartment. He walks towards the open window as he hears someone play "Ave Maria" on the radio. Elliot feels a bit of calm hearing the song, but he still feels overwhelmed by the trauma that has finally opened up in his mind and now he doesn't know how long he will be able to hold it. Where does his future in this world even go after all this? 

Elliot later walks towards the kitchen and removes a huge chef's knife from the drawer. He holds the knife to his stomach, contemplating whether or not he should stab himself just to end the pain he is suffering.

Before he could push the knife further, someone rushes into his apartment and calls out for him "ELLIOT!", Elliot drops the knife and blankly turns and sees one of his childhood friends, Sam on his door, looking at him with concern in his eyes. Sam looks at the knife dropped on the floor and asks him "What were you trying to do?" Elliot quietly tells him "Nothing".

He was one of Elliot's friends in Basic Visual Class and was the one who taught him the lucid dream technique Elliot tried to use once. They haven't been in contact for a while since then but later reunited again after his cousin Angela's death and Sam joined in in helping Elliot and Darlene in the hack against the Deus Group, due to his knowledge in economics and maths alongside his doctorate.

"I just got a call from you. I even tried to call you before 19 times but you didn't answer. Darlene didn't either." Sam tells him. 

He later asks Elliot "What happened? Was it Whiterose?"

Elliot looks down as he mumbles "No."

Sam asks "Was it Vera?" Elliot doesn't answer. He then asks "What did that monster do now?"

Elliot tells him "I don't want to talk about it."

Earlier, Sam had gotten multiple threatning text messages from Vera when he was seen with Elliot, telling him to stay away from him or else he will be hurt. That way he could tell that monster did something bad too Elliot. 

Sam walks closer to Elliot but he moves away from him. Sam asks him "Do you want to talk about it?" as he tries to put his hands on his shoulders, Elliot screams "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" and shoves him. Sam exclaims "Elliot? What the fuck?"

Elliot gets shocked at seeing his friend horrified. He covers his mouth as he repeatedly says "I am so sorry....I am so sorry...." and tears well up in his eyes.

Sam hugs him as Elliot begins to cry into his chest. He settles Elliot down on a sofa and brings him a bottle of brandy to help him calm his nerves and pours him a glass.

Sam gives the glass to Elliot and he gulps it down. He asks him "Do you wanna talk about what happened?" He reminds him "You can tell me how much ever you want to, man. You don't have to remember everything." 

Elliot shuts his eyes as he tries to remember the day "Vera...he got to me and my therapist Krista."

"Your therapist? Why?" Sam asks.

"Because he used her to find out more about me and what would break me to make sure he owns me." Elliot struggles to continue. "He found something."

"I broke one of his rules and he threatened to hurt Krista. So he forced us both into a therapy session."

"Therapy session? For what?" Sam asked

Elliot answered "That's what I was wondering. All I could remember was Krista asking me about what was going on with my life and then we got to the window incident. And then Mr. Robot kept on preventing me and Krista from finding out the truth. But he gave up and he was gone."

Elliot feels the tears dwell up in his eyes as he continues the story.

"Then..I ended up remembering what exactly happened the day I jumped out of the window....I can't do this..."

Sam reaches to Elliot and holds his hand "It's ok. Tell me as much as you can."

Elliot breathes as he continues "I remembered when I told Darlene to hide in the closet before Dad came up, Mr. Robot took over me and used the baseball bat to defend myself from my dad."

Sam, already sensing what Elliot is gonna say, says "Oh my god...Elliot tell me he didn't..."

Elliot finally answers "He...he molested me." and breaks down into tears.

Sam begins to tear up as well as he gets up and hugs Elliot.

Elliot repeatedly mutters "I am sorry...I am so sorry...."

Sam rubs Elliot's back as he responds "No no..no you don't have to apologise, this wasn't your fault."

He utters to Elliot, "You deserve better than this."

He buries his face into Elliot's head as he continues hugging him.

Sam wonders if Elliot will be able to go ahead with the hack despite everything he was put through.

And right now, _**where is Darlene when he needs her at this point?**_


End file.
